


In the quiet morning When the earth holds still

by killhimwithyourawesome



Series: I'm coming Home [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, And Tony is thinking far too much, Broken Bones, Cuddles, Loki's playing video games, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killhimwithyourawesome/pseuds/killhimwithyourawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did the same thing happen to people, he wondered. Did they get warn marks over time, proof of their use? Did "Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover" apply to this type of situation? Did he have worn marks, from years of wear and tear and use, not love? Did the marks look different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the quiet morning When the earth holds still

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shannon LaBrie's Call Me Home

Tony laid sprawled out on his couch, leg - now in a cast - lay propped up on a pillow that had claimed Steve's lap. His fingers ran absentmindedly through Loki's hair as he watched the younger boy play video games, so many pills running through his system his foggy mind couldn't make out exactly what he was playing -There were guns and weird Zombie things, that was all he really got out of it - but it was something to occupy himself with. Steve was reading, an old book with a cracking spine and worn fabric on its cover, proof of how it was well-loved. 

That was something else he could occupy his mind on. Those worn marks, where the red velvety-looking fabric turned pink and light brown in some areas; some shaped like fingers and finger-tips, others like what could only be the palm of a hand. 

Did the same thing happen to people, he wondered. Did they get warn marks over time, proof of their use? Did "Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover" apply to this type of situation? Did he have worn marks, from years of wear and tear and use, not love? Did the marks look different? 

(Tony was honestly surprised his mind could hold such deep thought, but he didn't stop it. It was better than thinking about the next few months of sitting on his ass doing nothing with a thick cast on his leg. It was better than think about all his creations left because he couldn't work like this. It was better than thinking about how much dust his drum set would collect while he was in this state.

It was better than thinking about Clint, stuck in the hospital with an oxygen mask and cracked rips, who would be stuck there in bed for two to three more weeks before he could even come home, let alone move about; better thank thinking about how useless Tony felt, because he didn't like feeling useless.) 

Loki pushed his head up into Tony's hand, pulling Tony out of his thoughts with a chuckle as he started playing with Loki's hair once more.

"You're like a cat," he said, rubbing behind his ear and grinning at the shiver it caused. 

"You like it," was the reply, gaining a laugh from Tony and a snort from Steve. 

Tony settled back into the couch, letting his mind wander. It was oddly calm, despite the screams of zombie death coming from the TV, and it was something Tony wasn't use to.  
It was so odd that he had grown so use to Clint. Clint was like the brother he never had; crazy, annoying, lovable and missable. 

He better be okay. He better be fucking okay.

"He'll be fine," Tony jolted a little -He was positive he didn't say that out loud - and glanced at Steve. Steve was watching him, book closed and resting on the couch arm. "Really, he's strong and he has us. Have some faith."

"I do… I don't doubt he'll get better. Clint is far to stubborn to stay down for long." Tony chuckled, then sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "It's the men who kicked our asses I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about them either," Loki pipped in, not looking away from the TV. "Coulson was extremely irritated by the whole thing, so I'm sure he'll be head-hunting those morons soon enough-Fuck! Zombies!"

The two older boys laughed, Tony ruffling the hair in-between his fingers. The words, however, eased Tony's tension a little. They were right, of course, there really was no need to worry.


End file.
